Galileo Galilei
Galileo Galilei (15 February 1564 – 8 January 1642), often known mononymously as Galileo, was an Italian physicist, mathematician, engineer, astronomer, and philosopher who played a major role in the scientific revolution during the Renaissance. His achievements include improvements to the telescope and consequent astronomical observations and support for Copernicanism. Galileo has been called the "father of modern observational astronomy", the "father of modern physics", the "father of science", and "the father of modern science". His contributions to observational astronomy include the telescopic confirmation of the phases of Venus, the discovery of the four largest satellites of Jupiter (named the Galilean moons in his honour), and the observation and analysis of sunspots. Galileo also worked in applied science and technology, inventing an improved military compass and other instruments. Tossup Questions # A shortened version of this person's name is used for the CGS unit of acceleration. The spacecraft named for this person, launched from the Space Shuttle Atlantis, was the first orbiter of Jupiter. This person stated that mathematics is the language of science in his book The Assayer, and he supported the work of Copernicus in his Dialogue Concerning the Two Chief World Systems. Name this scientist who was put under house arrest and who, according to legend, dropped cannonballs from the Leaning Tower of Pisa. # This man, who defended himself in a letter to Benedetto Castelli, was opposed by eleven Qualifiers who called his arguments "foolish and absurd." This man greatly improved a device patented by Hans Lipperhey. After this man was defended in a treatise by Paolo Antonio Foscarini, a dispute that he started was adjudicated by Robert (*) Bellarmine. This man supposedly muttered "eppur si muove," or "and yet it moves," after Paul V called him before the Inquisition, where he recanted. For 10 points, name this Italian thinker whose Dialogue Concerning the Two Chief World Systems supported Copernican heliocentrism after he made surprising observations with his telescope. # This man discussed his theories on matter and incorrect theories on comets in his The Assayer. The characters Salviati and Simplicio debate in one work by this man called Dialogue Concerning the Two Chief World Systems. This man is often believed to have conducted an experiment which showed that falling bodies accelerate at the same rate. This man's name is attached to four moons of Jupiter he discovered. For 10 points, name this Italian astronomer who was tried by the Catholic Church for his belief in heliocentrism. # This man wrote his thoughts about religion in his Letter to the Grand Duchess Christina. He gave a lodestone to Christina's son at his wedding, comparing it to the son's magnetic power, and he later served as that man's court philosopher. This man published a debate with Orazio Grassi, The Assayer, which he dedicated to his friend Maffeo Barberini. This man offended Pope Urban VIII by satirizing him as Simplicio, a character from his work Dialogue Concerning the Two Chief World Systems. This man discovered the "Medicean stars," his name for the moons of Jupiter, which he used to defend his most notable theory. For 10 points, identify this Italian scientist put on trial for vehement suspicion of heresy for defending heliocentrism. # In this scientist's most controversial work, Salviati, Sagredo, and Simplicio discuss the "Two Chief World Systems." One story about him states that he dropped two balls off of the Leaning Tower of Pisa to show that gravitational acceleration is independent of mass, and he stated "And yet it moves" when asked to recant a belief by the Catholic Church. For 10 points, name this Italian scientist who was brought under the Inquisition for his belief in a heliocentric galaxy.